


Dear wife/ husband

by barryshearteyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Letters, dear iris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshearteyes/pseuds/barryshearteyes
Summary: westallen letters to each other throughout the years





	Dear wife/ husband

Dear Iris, 

 

Did I ever tell you what a beautiful woman you are? When I say beautiful, it is not only the outward appearance but also your amazing personality and kind heart. I am glad you are my wife, and sometimes I wonder what I have done to have you in my life.

I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you. You showered me with unconditional love and was there for me through all my ups and downs. You are a woman stronger than anyone I know. Thank you for everything you did for me. You are an angel sent from above.  
Your loving husband

I feel like the luckiest man alive when you say you love me. Everything about you is perfect, the way you walk, talk, or even just sit there looking beautiful. There’s no word in the english dictionary or any dictionary for that matter that describes how i feel about you. Being your husband makes my heart feel full. I don’t know that there would ever be a time when you don’t make my heart skip a beat. 

 

Okay, maybe when you yell at me because of some dumb thing I did. But it’s okay because even then I love you with every atom in my body. No words are amazing enough to describe how fantastic you make me feel. Your smile makes my heart not skip on beat but 20 beats, it makes me feel so many things that I just can’t really explain. We have been so close since childhood since that time I saw you at the playground over at the swings remember? Yeah, I do. You were wearing a pink floral dress that had tiny sunflowers all over the place and some roses as well. 

You had these white ballerina shoes and a lock necklace. You just looked so pretty and so adorable and ugh I just don’t know how to explain how beautiful you are. Like have you seen you? Have you seen the way you go around the city looking that perfect. You’re just a walking sunshine with your beautiful smile and perfect hair. I really have to thank my lucky stars for bringing me such a lovely wife. You’re just so fun to be around with so beautiful. I love our little moments where you show me how much you love me. 

Your kisses pull me from the earth and take me to another planet. They’re just that wonderful, you’re just that wonderful. Thank you for being in my life, for being the love of my life, my partner, my best friend. 

forever yours,  
Barry

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)


End file.
